


Safe and Sound

by TheElvenMermaid



Category: Secrets Of Elvendale
Genre: Cronan is a softie, F/M, Fluff, Sick Naida, That awful part of the story that comes before editing, This Is STUPID, This plot has no backbone, the shortest one shot you will ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvenMermaid/pseuds/TheElvenMermaid
Summary: Cronan finds a sick Naida in the woods and leaps into action. He may be a bad guy, but that doesn’t mean he’s a bad guy.





	Safe and Sound

Cronan turned his attention back to the bed as Naida moaned feverishly. She shifted beneath the sheets, ocean eyes suddenly snapping open. She sat up abruptly when she saw she wasn’t home.

“Easy, Naida! Take it easy.” Cronan gently forced her back down. “You’re safe.”

The water elf coughed, staring up in confusion at the goblin king. “Cronan? How—how did I get here?” She rasped. “I found you in the woods and brought you here.” Cronan explained. “Just try to relax.”

Naida coughed again as Cronan pressed a hand to her forehead. His face was full of concern. “I shouldn’t be here.” She weakly batted his hands away. “I need to go home.”

“Nonsense. You aren’t going anywhere until this fever goes down.” Cronan didn’t mean to sound harsh, but that was the truth. He couldn’t let her leave in such bad condition, especially with a storm raging outside.

“Please. Let me take care of you.”

Naida finally nodded and rested her head on the pillows, letting her eyes shut out the dim light. She figured if Cronan wanted to hurt her, she would be in a cell in chains, not on a velvety bed. Even if he was an enemy, she was helpless right now.

But being completely at the goblin king’s mercy didn’t sound bad at the moment.

Cronan looked at the girl lying in front of him. She looked so delicate and lovely, like a watery angel. Her soft blue hair was pasted to her forehead from sweating too much, and her cheeks were flushed. Cronan wished they could have met in a better way, so he could see her lovely blue eyes. Oh, how he loved how they’ve lit with fear and defiance at the sight of him.

But it wasn’t time to scare her. She needed help.

He pressed a wet cloth to her forehead, fist off. Water elves had to stay hydrated when it came to pretty much anything. He picked up a glass of water and held it to her lips. She moaned and pulled away, but he gently moved her head back.

“It’s just water, I promise.” He reassured her. He was slightly worried himself. If she couldn’t even sense the liquid in front of her, he might need some help.

Rosalyn wasn’t too far away...

No, he needed to do this himself.

He could help Naida by himself.

She finished drinking the water and relaxed, sighing softly. “Thank you.” She muttered. “You’re not as bad as you seem, Cronan.”

Cronan smiled. “It’s nothing. Try to rest.” 

He began to pull back, but Naida’s fevered voice stopped him. “Cronan.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Cronan laughed softly. Hallucinations. “Of corse, Naida. Try to get some sleep—“

“No, Cronan.” Naida opened her eyes, those aqua orbs staring into Cronan’s hazel spheres. “I love you.”

Cronan froze. As Naida closed her eyes again, he stared in wonder. “Did she mean it?” He thought. “She couldn’t have.” He shook his head. “I’m not capable of being—“

Tears in is eyes, he rested his head on her hip. Her delicate hand cradled his cheek. He grasped it in his own, pressing it into his cheek.

“I love you too, darling.”


End file.
